A sister is a gift to the heart
by Lotus-Curse
Summary: Darkness. That was all that I saw as I sighed quietly, I didn't know what was going on or what had happened to me, I did try to move my body but it didn't budge; something was wrong…


**A sister is a gift to the heart, a friend to the spirit, a golden thread to the meaning of life.**

~Quote not mine.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-man

* * *

Darkness. That was all that I saw as I sighed quietly, I didn't know what was going on or what had happened to me, I did try to move my body but it didn't budge; something was wrong…but at the moment I didn't care since I felt very, very tired. I tried to look around but I couldn't see anything, where was I? How did I get here? Those questions kept running in my head over and over, but what was the point? No one will answer me. I opened my mouth to call out for anyone, but nothing came…had I lost my voice as well? I'm paralyzed or something? That must be it; I can't feel anything at all.

As I tried to once again move, I knew I had to do something and try to figure out how to get the fuck out of here, find a way to understand what was with this darkness surrounding me, there was no way I would just lay here and not do a thing. I tried and tried but it was no use, I couldn't move and the worst part was that I didn't understand why.

After what felt like eternity, I heard something, maybe voices but it was if they were so far away. I remained quiet, not moving…hoping that maybe I might hear what they were staying and find out what was going on.

"Its been over a month and he has yet to wake up?" a feminine voice said.

"Hai…I am still trying to find a way to help him but…" a male spoke this time and clearly he was exhausted, worried.

"But Nii-san, there must be something we can do to help him."

Nii-san? Wait, I know those voices…Lenalee, Komui….I'm at the Order, but why? Where am I?

Soon something triggered my memories as I started to remember what had happened. It was a mission that I had taken with Lenalee, we were in Africa and there was some innocence there that we were meant to recover. Once we got there, we were told that there been some strange sightings at a nearby cemetery in a small village in Ghana. We went to investigate and soon we found ourselves with the innocence, which happened to be a lion…a big, fucking lion. As we both fought the damn thing, it was like 20 feet tall and it was just huge….well how about this? Fucking cemetery was a PET cemetery, who the fuck had a pet lion?

No matter, we fought the damn thing; but Lenalee had gotten injured, I rushed to her aid the moment I saw the Lion ready to strike my sister, that bastard was NOT going to lay a hand on her. I stormed in front of her, using my body to shield her and at the same time, received the blow she was meant to take…I yelled in pain but then I smirked as I felt Mugen going through the heart of the beast, killing it instantly.

I heard Lenalee screaming for me, I could tell she was crying hysterically as I fell; I gasped and slowly closed my eyes…seeing her, with those plum eyes filled with tears as well as the finder that had accompanied us…what was his name again?...before I fell into darkness.

I mentally sighed, realizing what had happened to me…so I was in a coma? Most likely in the infirmary. Interesting, normally my curse would take care of whatever injury I suffered but this time, it was taking its sweet damn time.

Che, useless.

"Lenalee, I want you to go rest…you been by his side since you three came here. Its not good for you and…"

"No." I heard her say. "I'm not leaving Kanda-nii…he saved my life, I will stay until he wakes up. I know he will." I heard her soft, sad voice was.

Now I just felt like shit, my sister was crying for me and I couldn't do anything to let her know that I would be ok. I want to tell her that I will fight to get better, fighting this damn numb body…I will regain my strength; I will be up and tell her to go to bed and get some rest.

But I can't, I'm so fucking tired…I'm conscious but no one could hear me, nor could I move to at least show them that I was listening. This exhaustion would go away, I'm fighting Lena-chan…I'm fighting, don't worry about me. I will get through this.

I soon heard a sadden sigh, it had to be Komui, as he said that she should still get some rest, telling her what would I say if I woke up and saw here like this. I snort mentally as I heard her sigh this time, finally agreeing.

"May I have a moment with him, Komui-nii?" her soft voice asked as I then heard Komui say 'of course' before leaving the room.

"Kanda-nii…" she began to say, "I don't know if you could hear me but…" she sniffled as I then felt a small, delicate hand grasping my larger one, "I know you will wake up…everyone misses you, I miss you…please fight for us, we want to see you up and about…I think Lavi even misses your death threats, Allen-kun is way too quiet and the twins just miss you so much, asking when you will wake up."

I heard her sigh, suddenly I felt something wet fall onto my hand; first it was just one, then I felt another and then another; she started to sob quietly and prayed for me. Now, I just felt even more like shit…but there wasn't anything I could do as I keep fighting this weakness that over powered my body.

Soon she finished her prayer; a soft touch was over my forehead as I then realizing a moment later, it was her fingers, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Come back to us, Nii-san…we will be waiting with open arms. Remembered what I told you the first time we met, we are family, we take care of each other. You always been there for me, saving me time and time again…you are the best big brother that I ever had. I miss you…I love you, Kanda."

Then I felt a small kiss on my forehead as I wanted so much to tell her I loved her too, I loved my family. I decided to just give in to this weariness since there wasn't much I could do; my body needed to rest and that was what I will do if it meant that I will see everyone again.

I then heard you get up from your seat before letting go of my hand. I heard your footsteps walking away from me as I slowly fall into unconsciousness.

But then the moment you closed the door behind you quietly, not looking back….I opened my eyes.


End file.
